<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It wasn’t your fault by Crazywolf_16</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27389842">It wasn’t your fault</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazywolf_16/pseuds/Crazywolf_16'>Crazywolf_16</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort/Angst, Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Dream Smp, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt TommyInnit, Hurt/Comfort, Older Sibling Technoblade, Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Sad Wilbur Soot, Song fic, Technobalde Needs a Hug, Tommyinnit needs a hug, Villain Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot Needs a Hug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:41:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,642</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27389842</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazywolf_16/pseuds/Crazywolf_16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Tommy gets hurt Wilbur blames himself. He doesn't know how to deal with the pain that comes from his younger brother being hurt. Especially when it was his fault that he got hurt.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dave | Technoblade &amp; Phil Watson, Dave | Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade &amp; Wilbur Soot, Dave | Technoblade &amp; Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson, TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot &amp; Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>498</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It wasn’t your fault</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a little info for the story. </p><p>-This is sorta my own AU. I did change a couple of events that happen during the hole exile in order for it to fit into the story<br/>-And this is a song fic. The song I used is Safe and sound by Taylor Swift and The Civil Wars.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
  <span>It was dark. The room feeling stuffy and damp. It almost felt like a cell. The rough stone walls that held the room were chilling. Despite the atmosphere the room was not physically cold. The man sitting in the only chair in the room made sure of that. Making sure to keep the room warm was after all important right now.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He sat quietly. Prominent tear tracks were seen on his face. The tears have long since dried up. He just quietly sat there. Brown fluffy hair in his brown eyes. He sat curled up in the chair staring at the body on the bed. He stared at the injured boy with a sad look in his eyes. He didn’t want to cry right now. He was tired of crying. But the sight of the 16 year old child, injured and broken body on the bed hurt. The boy was still berthing but it looked painful. For Christ sake he was only 16. He shouldn't be in this state...</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>There was no sound coming from either boys. The only audible noise was the quiet breathing coming from both of them. It was a haunting quiet. The silence almost seemed to taut the man. After all if it weren't for him the boy wouldn't be in that bed. The boy wouldn't be hurt. If it weren’t for him the boy wouldn’t be lying in that bed motionless and injured. The 16 year old boy. The boy that couldn’t sit still to save his life. The boy that was as quiet as a nuclear bomb. The boy that was now completely silent. The boy that despite being scared, was always loud was now quiet. Oh how wrong it felt to the man. This wasn’t like the boy he knew. But then again... It was his fault that the boy was in this state. His fault.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The silence dragged on. A cruel taunting silence. The silence that was still and stuffy and damp. The pressure in the man's eyes built up the more he thought about the boy. The more he thought about how he could have prevented it. And eventually the pressure busted. Fresh tears once again falling from his eyes. He didn't try to wipe them away. He didn’t have the energy to care about the tears anymore. He let the tears fall onto his dirty brown coat. The events of what happen replaying in his head. The event of how the boy got so hurt. It was his fault. He should have done a better job protecting his brother. He should have been there for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>Wilbur remembered reading the </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>note</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>, no not note, the threat. He remembered sitting there for the whole night with Technoblade. He remembered coming up with a plan. A plan for what? To get him back of course. To get their younger brother back. Back from Schlatt. Back from their worst enemy.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Wilbur hated himself for sending Tommy on that mission. He should have never brought him to come along to this mission. The mission that got him caught. He shouldn’t have left Tommy that close to the border. He should have at least assigned someone to have gone with him. Or better yet he should have gone with his younger brother. This was his fault. If Tommy was hurt from this it was his fault and there was nothing he could do about that now. The only thing he can do now is to make sure Tommy gets home alive. Gets back to Pogtopia alive.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Looking around the clearing that was supposed to be the meeting point, Wilbur spotted Schlatt. He didn’t see Tommy, and that alone scared him. Was Tommy ok? He didn't know. Neither did he have a way to confirm whether Tommy was alive or not. Schlatt had a cruel grin on his face as he looked at Wilbur. Wilbur raised an eyebrow in a silent question.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Smiling Schlatt said in a sing-song voice “oh don't worry. He is here. Ill let you see him in a minute. First off. Did you come alone?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Not wanting to talk to the man Wilbur merely nodded his head. Schlatt seeing the reluctance of his enemy smiled brighter. “good. Now then.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Schlatt turned his head around and called behind him “bring him here. I think it’s time for little Tommy to see his brother.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>The second Wilbur saw his brother he could only feel rage. One of Schlatt’s man dragged Tommy to Schlatt. Tommy was barely able to walk. Being dragged by his hair. Tommy's eyes were blown wide open and where looking around panicked. There was a haziness in his eyes. Those eyes that were now staring straight at Wilbur unfocused and confused. Wilbur new that Tommy didn't recognize him. His head was to hazy to recognize anyone. The haziness that came from pain. So much pain. Seeing his brother in this state enraged Wilbur.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>The man just dropped Tommy onto the ground next to Schlatt and dispersed into the woods behind Schlatt. Wilbur heard the faint growl behind him. The growl coming from his hybrid brother that was hiding behind him in the woods. Taking a deep breath Wilbur calmed down a bit. He couldn't attack Schlatt. Not yet. Not when there was the risk of his younger brother getting more hurt then he already was. After composing himself he looked back at Schlatt. Putting both hands behind his back and giving Techno the signal. He heard a small grunt of confirmation and then rustling pushes as his brother disappeared behind him. From Schlatt’s point of view Wilbur was trying to make himself look more confident then he really was.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Chuckling Schlatt spoke. “ah common Wilbur. We both know there is nothing you can do but comply with what I want. I mean that is as long as you want your brother back alive.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Deciding that the best option he had at the moment was to make himself look week he hunched his shoulders and brought his hand back to his side. Seeing the satisfied smile on Schlatt made him feel less nervous. He was scared that Schlatt was going to hurt his brother even more. Wilbur repeated over and over again ‘just a little longer and we can bring Tommy home. Just a little longer. Hold on Tommy. Just a little longer.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>The cold voice reached his ears while he was still thinking “good boy Wilbur. Now then. Let's get down to business. I will let Tommy go under one condition.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Schlatt stopped talking and looked at Wilbur with a cruel look in his eyes. He was waiting for Wilbur to acknowledge that he was listening. Taking a deep breath Wilbur mumbled “and what is this condition?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh Wilbur. I want you. If you come with me and be my little pet I’ll let your brother go. Now what do you say?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>The mischievous look in Schlatt’s eyes told Wilbur everything he needed to know. He had no intentions of letting either one of the brothers leave here alive. Wilbur growled under his breath. Making sure that it wasn't loud enough that Schlatt could hear. Looking at the woods behind Schlatt in hope Wilbur finally saw what he was waiting for. Techno was standing there with the last guy in one of his hands, and a thumbs up in his other. The man was unconscious. But it was all Wilbur needed to know. He plastered a cruel smile onto his face and turned back to look at Schlatt.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>However the second he looked at Schlatt he saw red. Schlatt was looking at Wilbur with an unimpressed expression. That’s not what made Wilbur see red tho. Schlatt was holding up his little brother by his throat. Choking him. The last thing Wilbur remembered was Tommy passing out. After that everything was a blur.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>When he came back too he was crying. Tommy was in Wilbur’s arms. He was alive. Looking around he saw Schlatt a couple of feet away. He was breathing laboured but he was alive. Blood was seeping out a couple of places on his face. Schlatt was passed out. When Wilbur looked above him he saw Techno look at him with a mixture of concern and relive in his eyes. Wilbur remembered talking to Techno that night. Techno told Wilbur that he went completely insane and attacked Schlatt. He told Wilbur that he wouldn’t stop punching Schlatt’s face until Techno pulled him off.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>Wilbur felt movement behind him. This caused him to come out of his memory. He was still staring at the boy, at Tommy. He didn’t bother looking at who came into the room. He already knew that it was his other brother. He heard Techno place a plate on the table beside him. Accompanied by another glass of water. Not bothering looking at the food he pushed it away. Just like all week, he refused the food.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Techno sighed and spoke in a soft voice “Wilbur, please. You need to eat. It’s been a week since you last ate.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Wilbur shook his head. He wasn't hungry. He couldn’t bring himself to eat with Tommy in this condition. He didn't deserve to eat after what he did to his brother. As always his eyes did not leave Tommy’s broken body once.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Techno sighed frustrated. He took a deep breath and once again in the same soft voice spoke “Wilbur, please! Do you really think he would want this? Do you think he wants to see his brother like this? Tommy wouldn’t want this Wilbur.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>At the mention of the boy's name Wilbur shot his eyes at Techno. This was the first time he has looked at anyone besides Tommy since that night. In a broken, scratchy and tiered voice he spoke for the first time “He hates me. He has too. It is my fault he is like this. Why did I do this? Why did I let him get hurt? Techno he is our brother. How could I do this to him? How?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Before any more words could leave Wilbur he broke down yet again. Choked breathes entering Wilbur’s lungs and leaving in a painful hiccup. Tears once again leaving his eyes. The curse of the endless tears seemed to never stop. Techno sighed once again and hugged his older brother. He stayed there and hugged him until he calmed down. Once Wilbur calmed down Techno whispered “Please Wil. This wasn't your fault. Please. I can’t lose both of my brothers. I can’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>By the time Techno was done talking Wilbur was already asleep. He sighed and got up. Taking the blanket that was draped over the back of the chair he warped it around Wilbur. After he made sure Wilbur is as comfortable as he can be he turned to the bed. Looking at Tommy made his eyes sting. He hated to see both of his brothers like this. He hasn’t had the time to grief yet. He was the only one taking care of both of his brothers right now. Whipping the couple of tears that did escape he took a deep breath. Walking to the bed he looked over his brother's sleeping body. Carefully he changed all the bandages and re-cleaned Tommy’s wounds. Once he was satisfied with how everything looked he left the room. Once again plunging the room into silence.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The stillness of the room didn’t last for long. About an hour after Techno left Wilbur shot up in his sleep. Heavy breathing coming for the man sitting in the chair. Taking a deep and slow breath he tried to calm down. This wasn't unusual at all. Wilbur has been having nightmares ever since they got Tommy back. He looked around and quickly made sure Tommy was still here. Once his eyes set on the boy he looked for any sign of life. Seeing the boy's chest rise and fall with each breath calmed him down.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Wilbur stayed still. Staring at his brother. Almost as if he was scared that even just looking away for one second will make the young boy disappear. Retreating into his mind him once again repeated his chant, it's okay. He is alive. You can still protect him. Its okay. He is right here. You have to protect him. He is alive. He is alive. He is alive.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Once calmed down, Wilbur looked around the room. He spotted the food on the table next to him. Wrinkling his nose he looked away from it. After a minute he sighed and grabbed the plate. Wilbur wasn’t hungry. He didn’t want to eat. But he didn’t want to add even more stress onto Techno’s shoulders. He knew that Techno was the one basically taking care of both Tommy and Wilbur. After another sight he started eating the food. It tasted bland and cold. It wasn’t bland because Techno was a bad cook, Techno was an excellent cook and made great meals. Especially when there were potatoes involved. No it tasted bland because Wilbur wasn’t able to enjoy a meal while knowing that part of his family was hurt. Eating only half the food Wilbur put the plate down. He felt sick and didn’t think he would be able to eat any more. He gulped down the whole glass of water before he went back to staring at Tommy. Wilbur figured that Techno will have to be satisfied with that. Wilbur knew that Techno was going to come back into the room soon to check in on them. So he did what he always did. He sat in silence and stared at Tommy.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Another 15 minutes pass when he hears the door open. Wilbur once again didn’t take his eyes off Tommy. He did tilt his head a little to let Techno know that he is aware of him being there. Techno walked up to Wilbur and placed his hand on his shoulder. Wilbur once again tilted his head in acknowledgement.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Techno whispered in a monotone tone “I’m just here to check in. I see you ate some food. I’m glad. Thank you. I know it's hard but he will be fine. I promise.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Wilbur finely looked at his brother. Curving his lips up a tiny bit. It wasn’t a smile. But it was a gesture of acknowledgement. A gesture showing Techno that he was listening and that he appreciated the words. Techno gave a small smile in return. Garbing the plate he once again headed to the door.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Before leaving he turned around and spoke “Call me if you need anything ok. I’m here for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Wilbur gave a tinny nod. Returning his eyes once again to Tommy. And just like that the silence and stillness of the room returned. Wilbur loved the silence. He didn’t hate it when it was loud. But he did appreciate some silence. However He also knew that the child laying in the bed never liked silence. So Wilbur decided to hum a song. It was a familiar little tune that Wilbur has hummed to Tommy before. It was a melody he came up with a while ago but was never able to come up with lyrics.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>While humming he thought of the past. Of memories of his little family. Of happy and sad memories. Memories of days that have long since past. And with the memories came the lyrics. The humming changed to Wilbur’s soft singing. He sang words that will ever only be for Tommy’s ears. A lullaby for Tommy and no one else.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>I remember tears streaming down your face when I said I’ll never let you go,</b>
</p><p>
  <b>When all those shadows almost killed your light,</b>
</p><p>
  <b>I remember you said don’t leave me here alone,</b>
</p><p>
  <b>But all that’s dead and gone and passed tonight.”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tommy and Wilbur ran. They ran as fast as they could. They were running for their life's. Manburg was chasing them ruthlessly. In this moment they both knew they only had each other. They knew they couldn't trust anyone else here. They didn’t stop. They couldn’t. Not with so many people after them. They didn’t stop until they were outside the borders of both Manburg and Dream SMP. Not until they were sure that they weren’t being chased anymore.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Once they slowed down and stopped running they both took a second to catch their breaths. Once both of them caught their breaths they looked around. Listening for any sound that would suggest that someone followed them. Keeping their eyes out for any movement that suggested that they weren’t alone. After 5 minutes of nothing but the wind in the trees they kept moving. Wilbur wanted to get as much space between himself, Tommy and the people that were trying to kill them. They needed to find a place to lay low at. Somewhere that was protected from the various mobs that would most likely start spawning soon. After all the sun was going to go down in a couple of hours.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Despite everything that happened within the last hour there was only one though on Wilbur’s mind. One thought screaming loudly, Protect Tommy. Protect the only person that he still had in this cursed world. The cursed world that liked to take everything from Wilbur. With that though in mind Wilbur looked around to find some kind of shelter. His instincts were currently on overdrive. Stopping every couple of minutes to look around and listen for any potential threat.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Out of nowhere Wilbur heard a quiet sniff behind him. When he turned around he was faced with a teary eyes Tommy. He saw his once bright and happy brother crumble in front of him. The light that once was so bright in Tommy’s eyes started to slowly fade. Wilbur felt his chest tighten. He never wanted this. He never wanted to see this. This isn’t what was supposed to happen. Tommy was supposed to be happy and bright. Wilbur couldn’t take it anymore and launched at Tommy. Tightly embracing the boy and keeping him close. He didn’t say anything.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Wilbur didn’t have to ask what was wrong. This wasn’t the first time that Wilbur saw his brother this scared. This wasn’t the first time Wilbur had to make sure Tommy knew he wasn’t alone. Wilbur knew that Tommy had abandonment issues. He was very much aware of the fact that Tommy’s parents abandoned him at a young age. He knew that Tommy was scared that his current family was going to leave as well. Wilbur repeatedly had to reassure Tommy that neither Techno, Philza or Wilbur himself were ever just going to leave Tommy. Seeing people that Tommy looked up to just abandon him like that made the boy start panicking once again.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Of course Wilbur knew what to do. Pulling away from the embrace he grabbed the child's shoulders. Wilbur waited until Tommy looked him in the eyes. Once they both held eye contacts Wilbur spoke with a strong unwavering voice full of confidence “I will never leave you. I will never leave you behind. I will always be by your side. You are my brother and I will always protect you and be there for you. I would die before I would leave you behind. I am right here and I’m not leaving.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>The tears that Tommy has been holding back finely spilled. He once again brought his arms around the boy. Embracing him in a strong hug. Softly swaying side to side. Tommy clung to his older brother for dear life as he finally let it all out. They sat there for an hour. Tommy sobbing his eyes out clinging to the warmth that came from his brother. Clinging to his last hope. </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>Wilbur shook a bit but kept singing. All of that was gone now. He left Tommy by himself. He broke his promise to protect him. He let Tommy get hurt. Why did he let Tommy get hurt? Why didn’t he make sure Tommy wouldn’t get hurt? This was his fault...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>Just close your eyes, the sun is going down,</b>
</p><p>
  <b>You’ll be alright, no one can hurt you now,</b>
</p><p>
  <b>come morning light, you and I’ll be safe and sound”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>Warm. That was the only way you could possibly describe the current room. A family surrounding the dining room table laughing and joking together. All of them with bright smiles. It was a Friday night. In this household Friday nights have been declared family/game night. None of them were related by blood. But they saw each other more as a family then their blood related family. All four people around the table smiled and laughed. This type of atmosphere happened a lot in this family. They might argue a lot but at the same time you will never meet a family that is closer.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>After another couple of rounds of the current card game that they were playing, they decided to watch a movie. The three older family members send the youngest to pick the movie while they made snacks and cleaned up the card game. They were still trying their best to earn the youngest family members' trust. He was after all the newest addition to the family. Only having been there for 2 months. Tommy had abandonment issues as well as trust issues. The other three family members were very much aware of that. Of course there was nothing that would make any of them want to give away Tommy. Not even for all the riches in the world. Philza, Wilbur, and Techno all have gotten very attached to Tommy. All of them have sworn to do anything they possibly could to keep him safe. Even if that meant giving their own lives.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>While everyone else was getting everything ready Tommy watched them. He sat there quietly thinking. He wanted to trust these people. The first people that have shown him unconditional love. But he was scared. What if they left him? They might love him but that doesn't mean they won’t leave him. He really didn’t want them to leave. He felt save with them. He has never felt safe like this before.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>After a while the rest of the family settled down on the sofa. Tommy on the very left, Philza right next to him and then Wilbur next to Philza and Techno on the other end of the sofa. They were a little squished but they all enjoyed the close contact to the people that they love. Tommy doesn’t even remember what movie he picked. He spaced out after the first 15 minutes of the movie playing. He was thinking. He looked over at Philza, his adoptive dad, and just thought. He didn’t want to be left behind. He wanted to stay here forever. But what if that’s not what they wanted?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Tommy trusted them. He trusted them enough to open up more to them. Right? Taking a deep breath Tommy looked at his lap. He didn’t realize it at the time but he did end up mumbling his thoughts out loud. No one would have heard him if it weren’t for the fact that the movie has gone silent at that moment.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>No one but Philza heard. He heard the quiet murmur “Will you guys ever leave me? I mean there is no reason to keep me around. Everyone else has left me, so why not you guys?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>He instantly grabbed the TV remote and paused the movie. Looking over to his youngest son that looked startled and confused. Philza heard the silent complain coming from his other two sons. Techno and Wilbur both didn’t hear Tommy. Philza took a deep breath and looked straight into the younger boys eyes with as much sincerity as he possibly could. He said in a soft comforting voice “We are not leaving you. You are my son. I don’t care what anyone else says. You are my son and there is nothing I wouldn’t do for you. I’d rather die than have to give any of you up. You are here to stay for good. This is your home as much as it is mine. I would never even think about leaving you. Not in a million years. And I know that your brothers feel the same way. Even if they don’t always show it. We love you so much Tommy.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Tommy felt the pressure in his eyes. He refused to let it explode. No not yet. He needed confirmation from the other two boys. Looking at the two expectantly. They both grinned and spoke simultaneously “We love you Tommy! You are our brother and we would do anything for you. We would never leave you. Not in our wildest dreams.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>At that moment the tears fell. Tommy couldn’t hold them anymore. Philza hugged his youngest son. Tommy felt both Techno and Wilbur joining the hug. Tommy felt safe and warm. It's been a long time since he was comfortable with physical touch like this. But at this very moment. With these people. Tommy could care less. He was warm and happy and couldn’t ask for more. He cried. Not from sadness oh no. No Tommy Cried from happiness. In that moment he knew that no matter what he was going to trust these people with his life. He wasn’t afraid of being abandoned in that moment. He felt truly loved.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Once his crying calmed down he was spread out on top of his family. Cuddling with them. He felt safe and warm and tired. He started falling asleep with the biggest grin on his face. Right before he fell asleep he heard three different voices whisper “I love you Tommy. Goodnight sleep well.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>Wilbur wished he could go back to those days. Those days were so much simpler. They were filled with happiness and joy. They were warm days. The days where no one had to worry about getting hurt. Days filled with family. He missed those days.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>Don’t you dare look out your window, darling everything’s on fire,</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The war outside your door keeps raging on,</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hold onto this lullaby even when the musics gone, gone”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>Tommy and Wilbur sat on the bed in the ravine together. Cuddled up into each other for warmth and comfort. Tommy was still shaken up and scared. Wilbur could see both the fear and hurt in his eyes. He tried to be there for Tommy as much as he could. But Wilbur knew he needed help. He can’t do this alone. He needed help protecting Tommy. Wilbur didn’t trust anyone but two people when it came to Tommy’s safety. Especially right now when the exile was still so fresh in their minds. Wilbur didn’t waste any time when it came to his brother's safety. He had already called for help. He was waiting patiently until his backup got here. Until then he won’t let Tommy out of his sight.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Tommy was starting to fall asleep when all of the sudden he was jolted awake. He saw Wilbur protectively in front of him with a sword out. Instantly starting to panic and listening for any sound. Anything that could have caused Wilbur to try and protect him. And that’s when he heard it. Footsteps that echoed throughout the ravine. Tommy curled into himself. He was scared. He didn’t want to get hurt.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Once the footsteps stopped there was a familiar voice that called out. The familiar voice bounced around the ravine “Hello? This is so dumb... I don’t even know if I’m in the right ravine.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Wilbur smiled and dropped the sword. He walked over to the door and opened it. Sticking his head into the rest of the ravine he called out “Hey Techno! Thanks for coming!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Techno smiled at Wilbur. Looking around he frowned slowly. The confused voice of his brother reached Wilbur “Where is Tommy? Is he ok? He isn’t hurt is he?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Wilbur saw the slight panic in Techno’s eyes. He scratched the back of his neck as he whispered “Well he isn’t physically hurt. Can’t say the same when it comes to emotionally and mentally tho. Common I’ll bring you to him.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>With that Wilbur turned back to the room. Walking into the room he saw a shaking Tommy on the bed. Wilbur and Techno both ran up to him and hugged him. Whispering comforting words to him. When Wilbur looked at Techno he could see the pure fury and rage residing in his eyes. He kept his voice soft however. Not wanting to cause Tommy to panic even more.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>That night was spent comforting Tommy. Reassuring him that neither one of his brothers are going to leave him behind. Tommy fell asleep surrounded by his brothers. Surrounded by people he trusted.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>That night after Tommy fell asleep Techno and Wilbur talked for hours. They talked about what happened and how they are going to protect their younger brother. They talked while keeping their brother safe.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>At this point tears were ruthlessly falling down Wilbur’s face. His brothers and his dad were the most important things to him. Glancing at Tommy he sniffed. He didn’t want to plunge the room back into silence so he kept singing. His voice is now croaking and cracking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>Just close your eyes, the sun is going down,</b>
</p><p>
  <b>You’ll be alright, no one can hurt you now,</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Come morning light, you and I’ll be safe and sound,”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>Wilbur tried to keep going, he really did. but he couldn’t. His throat closed up and his tears made everything blurry. He looked over at Tommy but couldn’t see more than the blur of a body on the bed. He wasn’t full on crying. No he couldn’t. He didn’t have the energy. The tears streamed down his face, his throat closed up but no sounds left him. Nothing more than the irregular breaths left him. He couldn’t keep looking at Tommy. The blurry figure made him look even more dead then when he still saw Tommy’s chest rise and fall. He couldn’t think about it.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The thought that his brother was no longer being his annoying lively self hurt. He wanted to hear his brother's voice calling him an idiot again. He wanted to hear his brother calling him insane again. He wanted to see those blue eyes look at him with admiration. He wanted to see those eyes look at him with the love that comes from being family. He wanted it all back. He wanted his Tommy back. But that wasn’t going to happen. And all of it is his fault. It was all Wilbur’s fault. He did this. He did this to his brother. It was his fault.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The cold calculating silence once again returned to the room. The only sound being labored breathing. Wilbur tried to keep humming but he couldn’t. The memories hurt. They were freshly burned into his mind. At that moment he didn’t like the silence. He didn’t want to keep hearing the silence. But he couldn’t break the silence. Not this time. But then again. He didn’t have to.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He heard movement first. He thought it might be Techno checking in on them again. But once he turned to look at the door he didn’t see anyone. Wilbur looked around confused and then saw a figure sitting up in the bed. He almost missed it from the shook but he finally hear that sweet voice again. The voice of his brother.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>It was quiet. More of a whisper than anything else. But he heard it. He heard his brother singing </span>
  <b>“just close your eyes, you’ll be alright, come morning light...”</b>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Tommy’s cough interrupted his singing. After the coughing subsided he looked at Wilbur and continued. This time Wilbur joined in </span>
  <b>“you and I’ll be safe and sound.”</b>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Once the last word of the song left their lips several things happened at once. First thing is that Wilbur shot up and ran to his brother. He hugged him softly being careful of his injuries. The second thing that happened was that Techno walked into the room to see his two brothers in an embrace. In an instant Techno ran up to his brothers and joined in the hug. Techno will never admit this. But in that moment tears left his eyes and streamed down his face. He was so happy.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Tommy smiled. He was happy to be surrounded by his family. The people he trusted and cared about. He soaked up the comfortable silence. Listening to both of his brothers sniffling. It stayed silent until he heard a quiet broken voice mumble “I’m sorry. I’m so so sorry. This is all my fault. I’m so sorry that I wasn’t there for you. I’m so sorry that I just left you. I’m sorry”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Tommy smiled softly. Thinking of when his brothers saved him. They didn’t leave him. They came to him when he needed them the most. He chuckled softly and whispered “But you didn’t. You saved me. You came back for me. You and Techno didn’t abandon me. Just like you promised that you never will. Thank you so much Wil. Thank you so much Techno. I love both of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>And just like that they were all crying tears of joy. Finely their little family was almost complete. They all knew that they were going to go visit Philza soon. They needed a proper family vacation. But at that moment they were satisfied. They were happy and comfortable in each other's arms. None of them planned on leaving the bed anytime soon. They all fell asleep together curled up in each other's arms with smiles on their faces. Deciding that the time to talk about everything was not tonight. No that can wait. Right now all that matters is that they were all together. Together as a family.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello Everyone,</p><p>Thank you so much for reading this! Honestly I'm crap at writing. Let me know what you think in the comments. Also please no shipping. I don't want these guys getting shipped. They are a happy family. </p><p>Anyways! Thank you once again for reading. Please leave comments and suggestions! (Keep them nice please) </p><p>Crazywolf_16</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>